Resurrection
by Neon Star
Summary: Mozenrath and Aladdin have died, but when Mozenrath resurrects himself, Aladdin must follow, or a time he doesn't know will fall.
1. Default Chapter

Aladdin and Mozenrath do not belong to me. Characters that might appear that don't belong to Disney do. Please ask before using my characters or reproducing this story. Enjoy!  
  
Resurrection   
  
A slick gloved hand pushed out of the black sand. A second, flesh-covered hand followed. Soon a head pushed out, and the figure gasped for breath, and then hauled the rest of him from the dark sand. He stood, his tattered robes flowing around his thin form.  
  
"Finally free! After all these centuries!" the figure exclaimed, stretching unused muscles.  
  
"Now, what to do first?" he murmured, black eyes looking over the dark landscape, "What year is it? I know Aladdin is dead, and Agrabah should be mine. But I need to regain strength and my bearings... Lets start off with something simple..."   
  
He lifted his gloved hand to the sky, and his voice shook the ground as he murmured a spell. The wind swirled around him, unburying the lost Dead City and the Citadel around him.  
  
"Now, I can begin again!" he roared into the night air, and his laugh echoed through the broken buildings.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Brown eyes opened, lungs of the dead breathed after so long, life began again, and the heart started to beat after turning to dust...  
  
Where was he? His memory was hazy, broken. He remembered sand burying him, Jasmine, Jasmine had been there. He had barely saved her and his son. But... he hadn't made it, he had died with Mozenrath.... Or had he?  
  
//Flash back//  
  
He reached out on carpet, a wave of black sand behind them. Jasmine ahead, holding onto Ali.   
  
"Jasmine, take my hand!" he had yelled.  
  
She had, and he had pulled her up. But at that moment a black/blue light encircled their son, lifting him from his mother's arms.  
  
"I won't die without at least taking one of you with me!" Mozenrath roared.  
  
"Then you're taking me!" he had yelled, leaping off carpet and tackling Mozenrath. Ali dropped back into his Mother's arms.  
  
"Get them out of here, carpet!" he had yelled while battling with Mozenrath.  
  
Carpet had obliged reluctantly, and Jasmine cried out to him as they disappeared into the sky. Then the sand closed around them both. He couldn't see, couldn't breath! So hot, so horribly strange! Can't breath! Vision going, its getting darker. It's getting colder too. Darkness closing... Jasmine..  
  
//End Flash Back//  
  
He gasped, bringing himself out of his memories. He was alive. Why? How? Where was Jasmine and Ali? Where was he for that matter?   
  
He couldn't remember much else besides his own death, and it scared him how hazy his memories were. 


	2. The Game

Thanks for all the comments! :) Sorry this is so late. RL is evil.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"They shall return in time," a voice said.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, looking over the dark clad woman in front of him.  
  
She looked him over briefly, her dark green eyes seeming to look into his very soul. Finally seeming satisfied, she approached him.  
  
"I am known as Mystic these days, though I once had another name, a name that even you shuddered at," she said, coming nearly nosed to him.  
  
She was as tall as he was, with a slick frame. Ivory white skin shown out against the tight black clothing, as a signal gold symbol attached to a chain around her neck glinted in the sun. Recognizing the symbol, he paled as he backed away from her.  
  
"Mirage..." he trailed off.  
  
"In the mortal flesh," she snapped, angrily tucking a strand of short black hair behind her ea. Sighing softly, she seemed to berate herself silently for a moment, then spoke again, more gently this time, "I'm sorry, these years have made me more bitter but less evil. I knew you would return."  
  
"How? From where?" Aladdin asked her, not trusting her.  
  
"From death, you should at least remember that. How? My son has risen again, because dark magic has once again surged over the world, and the bond between you brought you back as well. You are bond to stop him from taking over the world, and annoyingly, I am to help you," Mirage explained.  
  
"As well as I," another voice spoke up.  
  
Wind and sand suddenly swirled up in a small, tight cycle, and out of it stepped a woman that seemed familiar to him.  
  
"Sadira," he said softly, eyeing the new woman in front of him.  
  
She looked different, and yet the same. Her face was gently lined now, and her long brown hair was streaked with gray. Her sun-baked skin was lighter now, as if she had not spent as much time out in the sun. But what was so different and so similar was her eyes. They were the same bright brown they had always been, yet older, colder, filled with a power untouchable, yet he could see the shadow of the girl she had once been, warm, delicate. The obsession for him was gone as well, replaced by a sadness beyond imagine.  
  
"Well, at least a few memories are still intact," she commented lightly, a worn smile stretched across her lips as she walked closer, her brown robes swirling lightly around her.  
  
"Sadira, where am I? Where is Jasmine and Ali?" Aladdin asked, trying to ignore Mirage's presence for a moment.  
  
"Much has changed since you have passed and returned, Aladdin. Agrabah is no more, and the sands of time have shifted on. You stand near the ruins of what you once knew," Sadira said solemnly.  
  
"So what Mirage said is true, I died," he whispered, *and Jasmine is now far from me,* he added silently.  
  
His heart twisted painfully in his chest as his knees collapsed under him, from disuse, and the pain that struck his soul. Falling to his side, he lay there on the hot sand, desperately trying to hold back as his tears, but failing.  
  
"Perhaps he is the wrong choice for this," Mirage said offhandedly.  
  
"Hush, Mirage," Sadira hissed, and then knelt down beside Aladdin.  
  
Placing a cold hand to his warm forehead, she brushed back a strand from his eyes tenderly, motherly. Leaning forward, she gently whispered into his ear, "I know this is torture, Aladdin, and I am sorry it had to be you that must face this. But the sooner you kill Mozenrath, the sooner your pain will end."  
  
He closed his eyes, and shuddered at the cold tone in her voice. His heart and soul ached with the knowledge that the other half was gone from him, and he had no choice. Anger lighted in him at that thought, he was trapped, being forced to do something, to murder someone. Mozenrath was his worst enemy, but it was against his nature to kill out right.   
  
"I'm just a pawn in this sick game," he said bitterly, refusing to open his eyes to see her reaction.  
  
Sadira's eyes grew colder as she pulled away from him, "We all are, and we have no choice but to see this through."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mozenrath stumbled towards his old study, his legs weak from the recent resurrection. Finally making it to the door, he weakly forced it open, and grimaced at what was within. Black sand was everywhere within the room, books were tattered, and some had even fallen apart. Magic artifacts were scattered about from the wind that had buried, and unburied, the place. Many were broken, shattered, or torn to shreds. Sighing, he walked over the wreckage, and settled into a rusted metal chair, who's padding had long since been ripped and spilled out. Not caring at how uncomfortable it was to sit upon the old metal relic, he relaxed, letting his sore muscles calm. His right hand throbbed from the power he had used to resurrect the place. Even though it had been a small spell for him, he was too weak to deal with the cost of willing even that small amount of power.  
  
Shifting slightly, he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He was alive, but how? Even as powerful as he was, he couldn't have survived that, and he certainly did not posses the ability to resurrect himself. He knew time had passed, that was obvious. The Citadel would not be in such a state if it was only a day or even a few months after his death. But how much time? The air seemed charged with dark power, too much dark power. Before he died, it hadn't even been a tenth of what he sensed now.   
  
His senses picked up someone moving in the dark doorway. He couldn't figure out who it was, though he had a guess.  
  
"Manara, come to see your dead brother?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately you're wrong about who it is, milord. Your sister is probably buried under a rock cliff by now. Actually, in fact she is," a feminine voice sneered, and a shadow fell over him.  
  
Opening his eyes in alarm, he looked up into a pair of hard sapphire eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" he snapped.  
  
"You can call me what you wish, since I truly don't feel like telling you my name now. How do you like living again?" she asked, smoothing back a silver hair out of the way of her porcelain face.  
  
"Why?" he sneered, trying to match her tone, trying to seem more intimidating then he was.  
  
"Because, I from those that brought you up. But like I care what you like or not. Now, I have a few things I need to tell you about. One, you were brought back for a reason. And unless you're extremely not bright, you should know that. Two, you don't work for yourself; you work for my Masters, who are giving you nearly free reign for this. Take over the world, do whatever. You can keep all the power to yourself, they just want one little thing from you that is connected by this nice little cord of soul, and only you can get it for them," she said.  
  
"I work for no one," he snapped.  
  
"Oh, yes you do, Mister All Powerful But Dead, because if you don't, they'll send you back to where you belong. Here's a taste if you don't believe me," she said, and looked away.  
  
Pain that felt like fire seemed burned through his skin, and began to boil his blood and brain. Screams were torn from him as the pain increased, and his body jerked in reaction. Suddenly it stopped, and he was again staring at the strange woman.  
  
"Now, as I was saying. All you have to do is give them one little thing. You'll be happy to get rid of it," she said, and smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked, a slight more docile this time, as he tried to recover from the shocking experience.  
  
"Oh, you'll know when you see it. Have fun, but remember, you're not a free man, my dear Mage," she said, and disappeared, leaving him to recover in the darkness. 


	3. Telling of what has passed

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come, we must get you some decent clothes, and tell you what you have missed," Sadira said after a while, gently touching his arm.  
  
He raised himself slowly, weakly, to his feet. Brushing away the stray tears that had formed in his eyes, he tried to balance himself. Reaching out, Sadira steadied him.  
  
"We shall have to travel fast, as we cannot walk all the way to the next town. So prepare," Sadira warned, and then murmured a word.  
  
Wind and sand swirled around them, and suddenly Aladdin had a flashback of just before he died.  
  
*Sand, wind, can't see, can't breath!*  
  
He struggled to escape, when a strong, cold arm wrapped around his neck, crushing him to the thinner, yet iron like frame.   
  
"Hurry, Sadira, he's panicking," Mirage hissed, tightening her grip around his neck when he struggled harder to get away from her. They couldn't loose him, not yet...  
  
Sadira nodded, and murmured a second word. The storm resided, to reveal them in an old apartment. Mirage released her grip, and Aladdin collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Did you have to knock him out?" Sadira asked, sighing softly.  
  
"Yes, or else he would have broken out of your spell and hurled himself into the abyss, or somewhere else. You know we can't loose him yet, we need him," Mirage snapped, hauling Aladdin's body up, and walking over to one of the beds in the small room.   
  
"I know that, but still. He's just had the worst shock of his life," Sadira said.  
  
"I know how he feels. But he needs to tighten up, letting it get to him will kill him," Mirage growled, setting Aladdin down with surprisingly gentle moves.  
  
"I know you do. But you've had time to get used to this world since your release. He has not. It's only been an hour since he's come back from the dead. And we still have to retrain him to do his job," Sadira said.  
  
"I know, and that's why I am here. Do not forget, Sadira, that even in this human body, powerless as I am, I do know how to kill, swiftly. I shall teach him what he needs to know," Mirage said, turning away from Aladdin.  
  
"Even if it means killing your own son?" Sadira asked softly.  
  
"Even then," Mirage said coldly, then turned to the single door in the room, and left through it.  
  
Sadira sighed again, and looked to Aladdin, who seemed to be rousing from his forced unconscious state. Quickly going to him, she watched as he opened his eyes, and groaned slightly. Kneeling beside him, she smiled slightly, "I am sorry, but Mirage was only trying to save you from hurting yourself. If I had thought you would react like that...."  
  
"No, its alright," Aladdin said softly, and sat up, "Where are we?"  
  
"My home, I can't tell you where it is yet," Sadira said.  
  
"Sadira, tell me, what has happened?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"To who, or what? Where do you want me to start?" Sadira asked.  
  
"Tell me what happened to Jasmine, Ali, to the guys, to Agrabah, to you," Aladdin said.  
  
"Let us start with your family and we shall go from there. It is not pleasant what happened, but time has never been gentle. Jasmine held strong for so many years, and refused to marry again after your death. But once Ali was grown, she..." Sadira paused, and took a deep breath, "Aladdin, she couldn't live without you. When she knew Ali no longer needed her, she just let go. She faded, and finally died, leaving Ali to rule. He was a good ruler, and had an heir, named Aladdin. Thus Aladdin had a daughter named after his grandmother, and thus she had one named after her great great grandfather, the Sultan of your time. But that son was assassinated, no heir appointed, and the government fell into chaos. People abandoned the city, for it had grown unbearable under the tyrants that went after. Soon the city fell into ruin, and now all that is left is the bleak broken bare rocks that glisten like bones out in the desert. Your friends, well, all beings must die in time, Carpet was lost sometime during the chaos, and Genie, who had also served your family for years, disappeared as well when the last Sultan was assassinated. As to me, I left when the chaos began. I had mastered my spells and in the process, had made myself immortal. I came here after journeying for so long, and met up with Mirage, who had just been released from her imprisonment. We knew something would happen when we felt the earthquakes, but we only received a vision of you coming again only last night."  
  
Aladdin placed his head in his hands, and sighed softly. Tears threatened to spill once more, but he held them back, knowing it would do no good to grieve for what he had lost.   
  
"Mirage knows how you feel, Aladdin. She has only returned five years, and it nearly killed her to know Fasir is dead," Sadira said softly.  
  
"Fasir is dead?" Aladdin asked, his voice muffled by his hands, for he had not raised his head.  
  
"Yes, he died about a hundred years ago. Witch hunters burned him at the stack for being a wizard. It was a sickening time, many died, both innocents and non. Neither deserved to die that way," Sadira said, an edge to her voice as she stood.  
  
"You had best rest, Mirage will be down to get you for dinner," she said, and was gone, leaving Aladdin to his thoughts.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mozenrath stood shakily, and stifled a cry as his muscles protested such a movement. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he stood, and reached out with his mind, reaching for one he had to find. He didn't know why he had been chosen; he did not even know what these dark ones wanted. But he had to find her, to see what had changed in this world.  
  
/Manara, hear me!/ he sent, his mind trailing through the world, searching.  
  
He felt a weak response, and aimed towards it, when something pulled his sense off. Following that new trail of presence, he encountered what he had never thought possible. Aladdin was alive! And clearly in shock from the feel he was getting. Suddenly pain lanced up from his skull, throwing his mind away from Aladdin's. Collapsing to the floor, Mozenrath shut down his outward mental abilities, shutting the pain off. Breathing hard, he knew it was not the dark powers who had done it, but someone else, and he knew quite well who.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mirage stood, breathing hard as she gently laid Aladdin back down on his side. The boy was once again unconscious, having just received the same mental shock Mozenrath had. She had hated to do it, but it had been the only way.  
  
Turning, pressing her lips into a faint frown, she went to find Sadira. She had to tell her what Mozenrath knew, and that time was now greatly decreased in their favor. 


End file.
